ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
A history of the Ponymon Dawn and Dusk games. This entry is written from a Real World point of view and is an informal history. Duskshine Era Alpha 0.2 The original Ponymon. Way back when, Duskshine uploaded Ponymon Dusk and Dawn to Funnyjunk. It was just an idea. A project. Something for him to spend his free time on. But it gathered a cult following, and, after some time, became a well known project. Though riddled with bugs, script errors, and missing and lvl 0 ponies, it was a good, working alpha with the characters we all know and love. Alpha 0.3 Soon thereafter, Duskshine released 0.3. This update included all the way to Cerulean, added more ponies, more attacks, and offered some visual enhancement (such as the overworld/box sprites for the Mane Six) and improvement to the types. Little did we know, this would be the last word from Duskshine for quite some time.... "Sonic Rainnuke" Alpha 0.3's biggest flaw became known as the "Sonic Rainnuke". A bug in the coding caused the game to crash upon exiting and/or entering Ponyville (Viridian). As such, the game had to be played through Alpha 0.2 until after Ponyville, and then moved over to 0.3. This caused the fixes to bugs before and during Ponyville to seem... useless. Chaosfission Era When it became apparent that Duskshine was AWOL, Chaosfission, the spriter for the game up until that point, stepped up and said, "I want to see this project through! I'll do it myself if I have to!" and took upon himself the burden of programming as well as spriting. However, some time thereafter, he decided to step down due to technical insufficiencies in his computer. Flutteryay Era Alpha 0.1 But all was not lost! Flutteryay, also known as Light Reverie, stepped forward! "I have done Pokemon hacks before! I shall save this lost project!" And, with that, he began to work. Soon thereafter, he completely restarted the type system and the Ponydex, and, working from scratch, remade Ponymon Dawn. This version had minimal bugs and was considered by most to be a big improvement over Duskshine's last update. Unfortunately, the Ponydex changes made it impossible to carry one's progress between versions, and bronies everywhere were forced to restart. Alpha 0.2 With many bug fixes (including: The Teachy TV, sprite errors, and thousands of "Pokemon" mentions), new ponies, types listed, and Route 3 finished, Alpha 0.2 is quite a leap from 0.1. The starters from Duskshine's Dusk version became the starters of the new Dawn, and Flutteryay's Ponymon Alpha 0.1 became the new Dusk. Title screens and intros have been implemented as well. Alpha 0.3 This release added in more ponies, more moves, and more locations, allowing you to go to Bill's house and the next gym. Another large addition was the icons, allowing ease on differentiating between the ponies while searching through your PC boxes. However all this improvement came with a cost, as many more bugs were added, such as the Dawn specific bug that showed the wrong descriptions for the starters. Alpha 0.32 The 0.32 update fixed several bugs, including the Dawn version starter bug created in Alpha 0.3 and the evolution bug. It also changed the animations for the Hoof Stomp and Blazing Hoof attacks, adding in a hoof shape to match, and added in a few missing icons. However, it did not weed out all the bugs, and Derpy appears to be unusable unless a new game is started instead of transfering save files. The Wilderness Era By this time, the Ponymon Dusk/Dawn alphas had become major news, having spread to the front pages of Equestria Gaming and the like. However, as time went on, the team of developers behind the Flutteryay alphas slowly faded into the virtual Everfree Forest known as the internet, leaving the project abandoned for what seemed to be an indeterminable time. The project was still under the ownership of Cobalt, the developing successor to Flutteryay, but no progress was made, and Ponymon gradually faded into the wilderness as a host of new fangames, including alternate version Ponymon Anarchy, assumed the role pioneered by Dusk and Dawn. Computerstickman Era Alpha 0.4 By now, many fans had lost sight of the project, and even their continual requests of "When will the next alpha be released?" had faded into nothingness. But all was, once again, not lost! A mysterious figure with an ambiguous gender, otherwise known as Computerstickman, stepped onto the project years after the last of the Flutteryay team had disappeared and assumed the role of developer for the long-awaited Alpha 0.4. Despite the initial anticipation the theoretical 0.4 had received before the Wilderness Era, and a number of new changes being added (including the addition of Nightmare Night forms and sprites and several bug fixes, including the infamous Derpy glitch), the alpha was ignored and overlooked, not even receiving a mention on Equestria Gaming in comparison to its predecessors. Months later, Computerstickman wrote to the Ponymon Wiki, the final stronghold for any followers of the project who remained, and announced that, due to lack of fan and creative interest alike, the project was very likely dead. BlackOak42 and Computerstickman Era Alpha 0.5 OR WAS IT? Months after Computerstickman announced the end of the project and revealed her long-ambiguous gender, a new user, by the name of BlackOak42, stepped onto the dead project and it occurred to him that the lost, forgotten alphas needed salvaging. And with that, he began his work. Using a 1.1 ROM of Fire Red, his extensive knowledge of spreadsheets and minor assistance from Computerstickman, BlackOak completely overhauled Dusk and Dawn, modifying many moves to better fit the likes of the pony characters, adding more pony-specific movesets, implementing all remaining sprites (thereafter leading to the complete extinction of any Pokémon left in the Ponymon universe), implementing new evolutions, overhauling the type system and the Ponydex once again to include new types such as Dragon and new Ponymon absent from all prior versions including Granny Smith, Zephyr Breeze and Maud Pie, modifying the map to more closely resemble Equestria's instead of Kanto's, implementing the Hearth's Warming Eve, Discorded and Harmony evolutions of the Mane Six into the game and adding a new storyline altogether. After many years of lounging in a near-uninterrupted limbo, it seems that Ponymon Dusk and Dawn are finally making a return to their former glory with the upcoming Alpha 0.5. Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update Future Planned Updates *Hearth's Warming Eve Costume Mane Six(implemented 0.5, some before) *New Storyline(in review) *Pony-specific movesets (In progress. Many incorporated Alpha 0.5) *Hoofprints in the Ponydex (In progress. Expected completion in Alpha 0.5) *Implementation of Nightmare Night and Discorded ponies.(completed for 0.5) Go to Downloads Page or Go to Main Page Category:Meta Pages